Detrás de la Máscara
by Cristina Versai
Summary: En sus cavilaciones había dos hombres y su alma le suplicaba que hubiese solo uno, porque el amor en toda su extensión no puede ser para dos, no es suficiente ni justo. Un ligero vistazo a los pensamientos de Christine Daaé.


**A lo largo de la historia se ha dicho que el tiempo encuentra siempre "El final perfecto" pero cuando se trata de esculpir una historia con matices de fantasía y realidad el final que el autor le otorgará a ésta, deberá superar todas las expectativas e ir un poco más allá. Con esto no quiero decir que le he dado el final perfecto a la fascinante historia de E. de la O. sino que le he concedido una conclusión muy diferente, una, que al menos cumple con lo que esperaba del final de esta obra, porque estoy convencida (como muchas otras mujeres) que si me hubiera encontrado en el lugar de Christina Daaé, no hubiera elegido al aristócrata sino al artista, a la mente maestra o simplemente al hombre que me amara más y este es Erik de la O.**

* * *

**D**ías después de que Daaé tuviera en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda un anillo de oro, reflexionaba sobre aquello que le quitaba el sueño a sus noches y le hacía perder el color de su rostro.

En sus cavilaciones había dos hombres y su alma le suplicaba que hubiese solo uno, porque el amor en toda su extensión no puede ser para dos.

Llevaba muchísimo tiempo encerrada en su camerino analizando cual sería la decisión más apropiada, puesto que de su juicio dependía la felicidad para el resto de su vida.

Erik… pobre Erik, de cuya boca emanaban los más dulces sonidos, las más bellas melodías siempre con una perfecta entonación, sus palabras y susurros en todo momento eran muy cálidos, pero provenientes siempre de un cuerpo frío. Si tan solo poseyese un rostro más agraciado… como el de Raoul… si tan solo el darle el sí a Erik no implicara que el resto de su vida tuviera que esconderse del mundo. Pese a todo el fantasma le prometía una vida normal, pero dudaba que eso fuera posible. En este punto Daaé se inclinaba por Raoul que heredaría el título de Conde, una vida en sociedad y propiedades; no es que Christine fuese una mujer interesada, sin embargo, eran de las disimilitudes de ambos caballeros. Raoul era un muy atractivo hombre de cabellos dorados, de rostro casi perfecto, no más alto que el fantasma pero guapo en su totalidad y dueño de unos labios abrazadores que contadas veces había probado. Entonces cuando sus pensamientos se coloreaban por el esbelto y atractivo susodicho, la voz de Erik aparecía en sus sueños, más hechizante que nunca; le cantaba; repetía su nombre incontables veces de una forma que le resultaba irresistible para ella de dejarse llevar, y en su mente la silueta del ventrílocuo comenzaba a formarse, saliendo de las sombras, resaltando en su rostro esa máscara brillante de color blanco. La figura se acercaba lentamente a ella, cuando estaban lo suficientemente juntos le tomaba una mano y se hincaba a los pies de la cantante, le pedía que lo eligiese a él, mientras unas lágrimas amargas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Christine, Christine!, ¡Escúchame!- la obligaba a que lo mirase a los ojos.- mi corazón es tuyo, mi voz, mis pensamientos, mi espíritu, cada aliento que sale de mis labios, Don Juan Triunfante, cada una de las melodías que he creado, y todo lo que poseo te pertenece, porque tú Christine eres mi inspiración, una musa,… mi ángel de la música.- En esos instantes Daaé solía despertarse esperanzada que la realidad que le esperase fuese otra, porque aborrecía ser el motivo de tanto sufrimiento.

El fantasma le dio tres días para que tomara una decisión. Casarse con Raoul implicaba jamás volver a cruzar el espejo, debía de olvidar los viajes por las misteriosas trampillas, túneles ocultos, no sentir de nuevo la mano enguantada que la guiaba en la oscuridad de los subterráneos de la ópera y más allá donde sus ojos acostumbrados a la luz no podían alcanzar a distinguir, pero sobre todo, y lo peor, era no volver a hacer otro extraño y perfecto dúo con Erik. Reparó en ese instante de que despreciaba al fantasma sólo por su amorfa apariencia, evidentemente no era justo.

-Christine, Christine- Una suave voz masculina resonó por todos los rincones de su camerino.

Daaé ignoró la voz, pues concluyó que su mente le jugaba una mala broma producto de permanecer tantísimo tiempo en un solo lugar, se dispuso en ese momento a levantarse de su taburete para salir de la pequeña estancia y deleitar sus pulmones con aire fresco. Pero cuando se hubo erguido un intenso mareo acompañado de dolor nubló su vista, estuvo a punto de caer al no ser por la superficie de la mesa que tenía a un costado, de la cual alcanzó a sostenerse unos instantes, pretendió dar un paso que la aproximara a la puerta pero sus piernas de bailarina la traicionaron y se desplomó en su alfombra, intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente desmallado.

Un momento después sintió como alguien la levantaba en brazos y la colocaba en la misma mesa de la que se había sostenido. Luego de sentir un paño fresco en su frente, no tardó en recuperar la visión y cuando lo hizo el enigmático rostro enmascarado se fue delineando en frente suyo.

-Christine llevas los tres días encerrada sin probar alimento, que mueras de hambre solo traerá mi desgracia, y aunque me encantaría decir que nos encontraremos en el más allá juro que para ti está destinado el cielo y para mí el infierno... Por favor come lo que te he traído-

Daaé desvío la mirada hacia donde la dirigía el hombre, vio que en la orilla de la mesa se encontraba una bandeja ovalada con una apetitosa ración de carne adornada con almendras y pasas, una pequeña pera, y en una copa de cristal descansaba vino rosado. Si Christine se encontrara en otras condiciones físicas bien podría podido comerse aquellos alimentos en un santiamén. Pero reparando en las palabras que el oculto hombre acababa de dirigirle… ¿Tres días había dicho? ¿Tres días encerrada en el camerino? Pero si a ella le había parecido que fuesen solo unas cuantas horas.

-No me pareció que haya sido tanto tiempo- susurró la joven haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por que le salieran las palabras de forma entendible. En esa fracción diminuta de tiempo dos dedos se clocaron sobre sus labios, en señal de que no debía hablar y a continuación la doncella pudo percibir en su totalidad la faz de aquel hombre que se inclinaba hacia ella, en esa posición pudo observar a través de los orificios de la máscara blanquecina dos ojos verdes centelleantes que la miraban con una intensidad incalculable, la fuerza comenzaba a regresar lentamente a su cuerpo, fue inevitable para ella colocar su mano en la mejilla del fantasma en el lugar exacto donde en sus sueños veía lágrimas. Se sentía despreciable por el sufrimiento que le causaba a ese hombre, quería consolarlo, hacerlo feliz pero deseaba lo mismo para Raoul. El fantasma se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó la suya, el hecho de sentir el calor que emanaba el caballero, y su respiración pausada tan cerca de ella provocaba que su corazón latiera desenfrenado, una desventaja para una diva de la ópera, puesto que su respiración se aceleraba y el escote de sus vestidos no hacían más que todo esto fuese más notorio, evidentemente Erik se daba cuente de ello y no vació en acariciar la barbilla de la dama.

El tener a aquel varón tan próximo a ella le hacía recordar en cómo era su verdadero rostro, podía contemplar su segunda mitad, que era varonil, pero conocía lo que se ocultaba detrás de la máscara… una cara deforme con el temperamento de un monstruo. Entonces con parsimonia soltó un suspiró, cerró los ojos, y así… ciega, todo él era dotado de belleza, no obstante no podía vivir con los ojos cerrados el resto de su vida, esa condición nubla la razón y lo sabía de sobra, pero Christine había podido vencer el miedo que le inspiraba la otra mitad del fantasma, podía verlo sin desmayarse incluso sin temblar y tenía la capacidad de apreciar al ser humano que había en él.

Pero ¿Por qué seguir pensando en Raoul?, él fue el compañero de su infancia, varios de sus recuerdos más alegres fueron a su lado, un buen amigo para las travesuras, y confidencias, pero era solo eso, un amigo, al que quería enormemente, pero no se imaginaba el resto de su vida con él. Ella quería cantar, sólo con esa voz tan sublime que dominaba sus actos y sentimientos, quería cantar por la eternidad con Erik, ser estrechada en sus fuertes brazos que la hacían sentir protegida, sentir sus caricias, y, por qué no, degustar sus labios que nunca habían tocado los suyos. Daaé abrió sus ojos y se encontró que los del enmascarado seguían clavados en ella, atentos y acechantes a cualquier gesto suyo.

Movió su mano hasta colocarla en la nuca de su acompañante, cerró sus ojos y acercó el enigmático rostro hasta que pudo sentir sus labios, él dudó, Christina percibió como el cuerpo masculino se tensaba ante aquel roce, ella entrelazó sus bocas emitiendo leves movimientos, los labios de Erik se fueron moviendo poco a poco con dulzura sobre los suyos, ese leve tacto desataba sentimientos por primera vez indescriptibles para ambos, y tan poderosos que se encajaban en su pecho como dagas, pero aún así hermosos, la hacía desear más de aquel hombre poseedor de manos mágicas, tan perfectas en el violín como sobre su piel, que en ese instante acariciaban su pómulo. Ella existía para la música y estaba convencida de que Erik de la Ópera también. Y si todo lo que ella más deseaba se lo podía dar el enmascarado entonces en definitiva Daaé ya había decidido con quién pasaría el resto de su vida.


End file.
